Hubris
by Lapis Love
Summary: He's now an alpha without a pack, and she's a witch who's never been part of any coven. They love unapologetically, but are often shoved into the background, used to tell someone else's story, and never their own. It's time to change all of that. Set two years after S4 finale. Witches, and wolves could there be a hotter pairing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Water you doing Lapis Love! Another story. Yes. *Le Sigh*. I know I have a beaucoup amount of stories to update and finish, and I know I said I wouldn't be starting any new fics, but I promised one of my lovely followers on Tumblr, that for her I would write a Tonnic fic. At the time I agreed to a one shot, but this might end up being a little longer than intended as I play along and see where things develop. This is for you lluviaalamancer! **

**I hardly ever summarize my work, but I wanted to mention that this contains "missing scenes" between episodes that really stuck out to me during S4. I don't remember episode numbers all that well, but it starts off with Tyler and Caroline in an argument over Chris the hybrid's murder, and Caroline agreeing to go out with Klaus.**

**So enjoy everyone and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Lockwood Mansion— March 2012**

"Tyler, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say, Caroline," the emancipated hybrid walked around the statuesque vampire picking up empty bottles of alcohol and chucking them into a garbage bag.

Caroline turned around to keep Tyler within her sight. Getting him to stand still long enough to talk was almost virtually impossible. She knew her participation in the events which happened last week still weighed heavily on his mind, but Caroline had hoped that they could start to move on and go forward with their plan.

Apparently that might not be the case any longer.

She folded her denim covered arms under her breasts. "You're still mad."

Her statement was followed with silence.

"Over Klaus, Chris, or both?" Caroline continued.

Tyler shot her look that visibly made Caroline shrink. "Pick one because it really doesn't matter," Tyler dropped the garbage bag to the floor effectively breaking a few of the bottles in the process. Just like his life he felt it was an accurate description of how his world had been turned upside down and shattered ever since he first became a werewolf and then forced to become a hybrid. Maybe his life had been falling apart way before then. It was hard to trace it back to ground zero after all the crap that's happened.

"You care about Elena, I get it. She's your friend—whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to set someone else up to die to help her," the infuriated Lockwood raged.

Caroline opened her mouth to defend her actions yet again, but Tyler held up his hand imperiously.

He began to approach her. "What you were apart of makes you no better than Klaus, no better than the Salvatore's. I know I'm no position to judge, but have you forgotten what they did to your other friend's mother not that long ago? All for Elena?!"

Caroline bristled. It was hard to swallow the truth especially when it was being shoved down your throat like castor oil. Tears began to line the bottom of her cornflower blue eyes.

Tyler shook his head and stuffed one hand in his jean pocket. "When does it ever end?" Pause. "You gonna have me killed too if it came down to me or Elena?"

"Tyler, that's not fair! You're my boyfriend and I love you, and Elena is my best friend…yes, okay what we did to Chris was wrong, but Elena needed our help. If it was me going through what she was going through, are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you wouldn't…that you wouldn't do everything in your power to help me, even if it was morally wrong?"

"You're right," Tyler replied subdued. Caroline knew it was too early to release the breath she had been holding, but she hoped that this conversation could be steered in a different direction. A _better_ direction.

"You're right," the hybrid repeated but his face was expressionless. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Caroline. I broke every bone in my body must have been a million times to free myself from Klaus and become my own person again. _For you_. And I'd do it again no matter what."

Caroline offered him a shaky smile to which Tyler didn't return.

"However," he deadpanned, "I'm not going to sacrifice a _friend _of one of my friends to make sure my bestie maintains her piss poor excuse for an existence. That's where_ I_ draw the line."

Caroline cleared the space that separated her from Tyler and tried to embrace him, but he caught her by the arms and held her away.

"No," he said firmly. "You need to leave."

Caroline's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You're kicking me out and we haven't…we need to talk about this. Yes, what we did to Chris was wrong. And I understand that he was your friend…"

"You're still missing the point, Caroline. Will this whole town have to die in order to keep Elena alive? Why is she worth all of this effort? When was the last time you two actually hung out, behaved like friends? I know I don't say much when it comes to her, but honestly, Caroline I don't get what's so special about her. My main concern has been you, but what I've been seeing lately, I don't like it."

"Don't try to pin this all on me when your behavior has been questionable, too."

Tyler stared at Caroline like she had grown a second head, but then he laughed dryly. "Haley. You mean my _friendship _with Haley. Yes, I can't possibly be upset that a guy I promised to help and look after was killed. He was forced to become a hybrid against his will, and then he broke the sire bond, and now…" Tyler tossed his hands up in the air. "He's fuckin' dead!"

Caroline could do nothing but lower her eyes to the hardwood floor.

"And my girlfriend is going to start dating the guy who has had a hand in making all our lives hell. Good luck with that, but I won't be around to witness it."

Hearing that made Caroline snap her head up. "Wait, what? You're leaving. Tyler you can't go."

"Actually yeah, I can. Chris' funeral is this week and I'd like to go pay my respects to his family. After all, it's the least I can do."

Walking around Caroline, Tyler headed upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him and on the conversation as a whole.

**Bennett Residence—April 2012**

Bonnie didn't know how she could continue to look herself in the mirror knowing she was the cause of twelve witches losing their lives. She had no memory of it, and the fact she had no memory scared her more than anything. Yet Stefan filled in all the missing blanks, blanks she hadn't been aware of, and she felt like shit.

Sure, she might have been manipulated, someone else had pulled her strings, but she led those men and women to their deaths as much as Caroline who took it upon herself to stab Aja directly in the heart, though Aja had been moments away from killing her. Bonnie had more than mixed feelings. So much death, so many people losing their lives and she had been right there most of the time when it happened.

How was she supposed to uphold the balance when she had a direct hand in disrupting it? In fucking things up?

"Bonnie…are you okay? I know it's a lot to take in."

Stefan's dulcet tone interrupted her musings and she turned around to face him.

"No, I'm not okay, Stefan. What am I supposed to do with what you just told me? I can't…the only way to make things right is to get rid of the veil."

"No," Stefan shot off the bed and lightly gripped her by the arms. "You can't do that because if you do then_ every_ single supernatural will come back. That would mean endless fighting and endless bloodshed and I _know _you don't want that. We'll figure something else out."

Bonnie didn't know what was left to figure out. They had serious problems on their hands mostly in the form of a very hungry immortal, plus Elena flipping out on everyone what the hell were they supposed to focus their efforts on first?

Stefan stared at Bonnie and could see the wheels in her head turning. He couldn't exactly be sure of what she was thinking, but whatever it was the outcome wouldn't be all that great. He hated to leave her alone but he needed to check up on something's.

"I'm going to call Caroline. She should spend the night with you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Bonnie snapped. "What I need to do is figure out a way to fix this without plunging the world into hell."

Helplessly, Stefan watched as Bonnie collected her grimoire, watched her trace her thumb over a design that graced the cover before he saw the resolve in her sad green eyes. The helping of bullshit on her plate was too much for one person let alone an entire family to digest, but he knew that Bonnie was going to do what Bonnie was going to do—consequences be damned.

"Bonnie…please…just…"

"I can't leave this alone, Stefan. I just can't. You want Elena back and I…I _need _Jeremy back."

Sighing heavily, Stefan shook his head. "This is too risky and I'm sorry but I don't want you to take that chance."

All emotion fled Bonnie's face. "Sorry, but we don't always get what we want."

**Prom Night—May 2012**

This place was his death. Tyler Lockwood knew that as soon as he became a werewolf and it became even more visceral the moment Niklaus Mikaelson sauntered into his life, forced his blood down his throat, and snapped his neck. He changed, and Tyler wouldn't say it was a change for the better, but being free of the werewolf curse was the only good thing to come out of that aggressive merger, and the benefits much like symptoms ended up being far worse than the disease. His mother, father, uncle, and friends—pack, they were all dead. He was literally a lone wolf having been betrayed by those he thought he could trust. Running was his only option left since Klaus had a bounty hanging over his head, and as painful as it was to leave his entire world behind, Tyler was risking it all to be here for Caroline knowing how important this night was to her.

She looked amazing, like an angel mingling with mortals in a dress that cost more than Sheriff Forbes could ever afford in two lifetimes. He gritted his teeth as he came to the accurate conclusion the dress and the jewelry were compliments of his old sire. Tyler stuffed all of that on the back burner and took Caroline into his arms knowing that when he walked away tonight, it would be for good.

So long as Klaus wanted Caroline the two of them could never be together in peace. Caroline was the first girl he loved—intensely—and leaving her felt like he had extracted his heart, burned it, and gave her custody of the ashes. She had seen him at his worst, stuck by him when all he wanted to do was push everyone away and rip the world apart with his bare hands. And she had been there at the small triumphs as well. Triumphs that didn't last from one full moon cycle to the next, unfortunately.

He held her in his arms as they swayed to the silence engulfing the room. Tyler felt Caroline trembling in his arms. She was trying so hard not to cry.

Pulling away to gaze into those bright blue eyes that always gave away her inner emotions, Tyler cupped her cheek and pecked her lips.

"I can't stay for much longer," he spoke softly.

"I know," Caroline gripped the hand covering her cheek. "I know. But I don't want you to go yet."

Truthfully, Tyler didn't want to leave either but he sensed that Klaus was drawing near, and as much as he hated running it was something he had grown accustomed to, and had gotten good at. It would be nice to plant some roots somewhere and attempt to have an average, boring life, but being supernatural meant you were exempt from average and boring. Tyler supposed he'd have to learn to accept his fate.

Kissing her one final time, making it last until he felt like he wouldn't be able to let go, Tyler smiled at his beloved before planting another chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I love you. Remember that."

"I love you, too, Tyler," the blonde immortal sniffled.

He pulled away from her. Caroline held on to his fingers for as long as she could before she felt nothing but air. Once again he was gone and she didn't know when she might, if ever, see Tyler Lockwood again.

Naturally, as soon as he slipped out the front door he would run into Klaus who looked ready to tear him to pieces.

Tyler sucked in what he considered his final breath as he faced the hybrid who looked more than perturbed at seeing him. If he were to die then he would die a happy man. He got to see Caroline one final time and he knew that she loved him and no one else. Klaus might take his life, but he wouldn't be able to take Caroline's love and loyalty from him.

"I should kill you where you stand…but then that would ruin Caroline's night," Klaus spoke while Tyler opted to remain silent. "And because I care for her I'm granting this one last favor…your freedom."

Tyler blinked, unsure if he heard correctly. Klaus wasn't going to kill him? Klaus was letting him leave with his life fully intact?

"Go." Klaus ordered.

Hesitating for a moment, Tyler wanted to rush back inside his former home, wrap Caroline in his arms, and then convince her to run off with him now that he was free and no longer had to spend eternity looking over his shoulder. But unfortunately he knew what the cost of his freedom was. It meant giving up Caroline—for forever.

Rage burned in his veins and Tyler's eyes became tawny for a second but it was a fleeting second that didn't go unnoticeable by Klaus who rose an eyebrow in the air in challenge.

Saying thank you would have been pointless and Tyler knew that at the end of the day Klaus wasn't granting _him _the favor, but Caroline.

Silently he left, racing on foot through the night until he reached his truck where he paused before climbing behind the wheel. He took one final look at Mystic Falls, the place of his birth, the place where he buried his parents, the place where he had been king of the mountain for five seconds, before his life and the lives of his friends became a living hell.

"Good fucking riddance," Tyler muttered and then burned asphalt into the night.

**The Other Side—February 2013**

"Jeremy has been calling you for the past hour. When are you going to put that boy out of his misery and talk to him?"

Bonnie turned at the sound of her grandmother's voice. She offered up the best smile she could muster before returning her attention to the snowy mountain tableau in front of her. Currently she was in Tibet. She needed the peace and the quiet and the distance from Mystic Falls. Today was her birthday and her friends had gathered at her gravesite to leave behind fresh bouquets, tears, regret, and guilt. The flowers, Bonnie didn't mind those so much, but those other "gifts" she wished they would leave at the store. She wasn't interested.

"I just need a moment alone," Bonnie finally said and then smiled poignantly. "I've always wanted to come here. Granted I wanted to be alive and really enjoy it. I'm sitting here on this rock, I see the snow under my feet, but I can't feel or smell anything. Just an observer and nothing more."

Grams sat down next to Bonnie, wrapped one arm around her. This wasn't the life she wanted for her grandchild, but Bonnie being too ambitious for her own good, and tapping into things she should have stayed away from, taming her would have been an exercise in futility for anyone.

"I never spoke on your decision to keep your death a secret from your friends, Bonnie…"

"Grams," the girl in question shifted uncomfortably.

"Just hear me out. I understand why you did it, and I feel…responsible for you being here. I was the one who told you, you could do anything so long as you willed it. You willed yourself to embody three forms of magic not taking into account what it could do to you physically, and you did it to bring Jeremy back—for Elena. Elena had accepted her brother's death."

Bonnie shot off the rock and walked to the edge of the mountain and looked down. If she jumped she would land on her feet without breaking a single bone. Things worked differently in this existence, she was learning, but Bonnie hadn't tested her limits. Not since she did that spell. Not since her life ended. Besides, she was scared to.

The lesson of self-preservation had come too late for Bonnie, and every day she fought the urge not to say she regretted her decision. It went without saying that attempting that spell knowing the consequences which lingered each and every single time she attempted something far too big for her britches didn't even cross her mind. But like Grams had told her that she could do anything, Bonnie had ridden on that horse thinking she could make herself untouchable, impervious, and she could do whatever the hell she wanted simply because she _willed _it. Handing over that information had been the equivalent of giving car keys to a drunk.

Bonnie never exhibited any kind of reckless behavior except when it came to magic.

Would she go back and change her actions, Bonnie had been on the fence about that. Her life was a Shakespearean play without the climatic end. But now she knew without a doubt she didn't want to be like Juliet, Ophelia, or Lady Macbeth.

Bonnie was really beginning to question if she might be able to bring herself back. Give herself a second shot at life.

"Bonnie you have to let them all go," Grams said and stood to her feet as well. "As much as you want to hold on and be there for them, you can't, baby."

"So you just want me to cut Jeremy and everyone completely out of my life, move on, and do what? There's no future for me here, Grams," Bonnie argued. "I'm stuck. Literally frozen."

"Then you should have thought of that before you tangled with magic that likes to strike back."

Both Bennett women redirected their attention to the interloper. Bonnie felt all the muscles in her body tighten as she faced her ancestor, Qetsiyah.

And she was just as Bonnie pictured her to be. Tall, with sinuous limbs that went on for days, a crown of jet black hair braided in an intricate style, and eyes the color of freshly minted pennies. High cheekbones, full lips, a proud nose and small chin added to Qetsiyah's beauty. But the beauty was a mask of the raw power emitting from the enchantress, and it was power that Bonnie felt crushing her bones.

"I was just trying to do what should have been done two thousand years ago," Bonnie held her chin up defiantly.

Those eyes held hers with mirth dancing in them. "I feel, young one, you're calling me a coward?"

"No," Bonnie said hastily and shook her head. "But if Silas had been killed after betraying you…"

"Who said he betrayed me?"

Bonnie blinked and so did Shelia Bennett.

"Have a seat, young one. I have something to tell you, and not only that, but a birthday present as well."

**New Orleans—July 2014**

Staying away was easy in theory, but not so much for Tyler Lockwood. Through social media and maybe stalking he kept watch over Caroline for the last two years. She had been doing well at school, finally settling on a major—International Studies with aspirations of working for the UN. He could see Caroline as a liaison or ambassador since she had perfected the art of mediation, and had been the veritable Queen Bee when it came to orchestrating and supervising multiple projects simultaneously. However, he was here in New Orleans trying not to think the worst.

Tyler knew Caroline dated casually but hadn't settled into any serious relationship. And maybe, no he knew, Tyler still considered them to be in a relationship and very much in love. Some days he would watch Caroline from a distance when he popped up at her campus, and he would see her suddenly become sullen and a little withdrawn. He lost count of the times he had to stop himself from going up to her and saying he was still right there with her, they could still be together but keep everything under wraps. However, as much as Tyler may have fantasized about reuniting with Caroline the risk was too great.

Klaus the miserable bastard continued to lurk around, keeping an eye on Caroline and under his thumb.

Now he was concealing himself, heart pounding as he watched his ex-girlfriend leave the entrance of a hotel, skin slightly flushed, wide smile on her face. He was hoping, as his fingers dug into the brick, denting it and turning it into dust, that she was here with friends.

The world hated him tremendously as Klaus walked out behind Caroline. He watched as the Original Hybrid traded pleasantries with the valet. Tyler expanded his hearing so he could listen.

"Be careful with my fiancé. She's of a cross sort."

"Klaus…" Caroline said his name incredulously but then followed it quickly with giggling laughter.

Tyler's heart stopped.

"Stop telling everyone who'll listen that we're engaged. Far from it."

"But inching closer each and every single day," Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then slid into the passenger seat of Klaus' expensive sports coupe.

Once again, piping hot rage swelled inside Tyler and he couldn't contain it. His fist punched holes in the brick wall; whatever was in kicking distance was demolished with his size ten feet. The wolf in him wanted blood and guts, lots of it and not necessarily in that order. How could she _be _with him?! Flirt with him? Go out on dinner dates with THE ASSHOLE WHO FUCKED UP HIS LIFE! Snarls and curses filled the air and Tyler took off knowing that if he were stumbled upon, man, woman, or child wouldn't make a damn bit of difference he _would _kill them.

He rocked back and forth as he drove uncaring of his destination. Something inside told him not to follow Caroline to New Orleans after he learned Klaus had relocated there to reclaim his title as King of the Quarter or some bullshit like that. He should have listened. But he needed to know the truth. He needed to stop being hopeful.

Pounding his steering wheel until it was warped, Tyler stomped his foot on the gas and darted down the highway at a speed that was asking to get hailed by the cops and demanded to be pulled over. Maybe he wanted to get stopped by the cops. Maybe he wanted to sink his fangs into some salty human flesh, rip something or someone limb from limb until that burning hollow feeling that churned his insides was gone, eradicated.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk," Tyler cried and pressed on the brake coming to a sliding stop on the highway, tires smoking and screaming in protest.

Feeling alone and betrayed was nothing new, but this feeling whatever it was hurt far worse than transforming into a lycanthrope. Broken bones, he could deal with that. Turning into an out of control wolf, walk in the park. But watching his ex-girlfriend looking so comfortable in the arms of the asswipe that literally took everything from him was the last fucking straw.

It was over. It was done.

Tears raced down his molten cheeks and Tyler eyed his reflection in the rear view mirror. Black eyes glared back at him asking what the hell was he going to do now. Cry like a baby for all eternity? Killing Klaus wasn't an option because that would spell sudden death for himself _and _Caroline. So what could he do?

"The only thing left to do. Get wasted."

Putting his foot back on the accelerator, Tyler decided he'd drive until he ran out of gas or ran out of road, whichever came first.

**Atlanta—October 2014**

He really didn't know the name of the club he stumbled into. Tyler lost count of how many alcoholic beverages he downed tonight, but he did know his kidneys were swimming, and his bladder was going to start leaking against his will and thoroughly embarrass the hell out of him if he didn't find a toliet—soon.

Stepping on toes and inadvertently pushing the crowd of college students mixed with locals aside, Tyler mumbled his apologies as he made his way to the men's room. There was never a line to get into the men's room so it took him no time at all to find a vacant urinal and take care of his business. The minute he was done, he washed his hands and then splashed water on his face. The lighting was poor in the bathroom, but with his impeccable eyesight Tyler could see his eyes were completely bloodshot, his cheeks were hollow, and he looked like he hadn't slept or properly eaten in weeks.

Well, he had been surviving off a diet consisting of insomnia, blood, booze, weed, anger, and melancholia. He came up empty in trying to remember the last time he had a home cooked dinner that wasn't compliments of Stouffer's or Marie Calendar.

Shaking his head he dried his hands before dragging the right one down his face. He should have been over what he saw with his own two eyes in New Orleans, but the memories were still too fresh and potent. High school romances rarely survived, Tyler knew that, but what he had with Caroline was far different than the norm.

"Just get over her, man," he told his reflection.

"That's right, bro kick that bitch to the curb," a clubgoer agreed with his statement laughing boisterously and headed to a stall farting loudly in the process.

Deciding it was best to leave before his nose caught whiff of said fart, Tyler blinked his eyes a couple of times as he took in his surroundings. The place wasn't half bad. It was a decent size club that so far he didn't feel like a sardine in a can, but the night was still young, and it was downtown Atlanta where Tyler was sure the crowd would increase in size as the night wore on.

Several girls eyed him with smirks on their faces. A few winked. Many more waved, but Tyler ignored them. Despite going out every night and attracting his fair share of admirers he hadn't exactly felt any kind of tingle in his nuts. And he should be feeling the effects of sexual withdrawal considering he and Caroline used to go at it everyday, several times in the day.

He shook his head in frustration. How exactly was he going to forget about her if he thought about her every second of the gotdamn day? Growling lowly in his throat, Tyler headed over to the bar where he openly used compulsion and ordered two bottles of Heineken so that both hands would be occupied.

"Let's give it up for the beautiful ladies of Clark Atlanta University who are in the house! Its homecoming, y'all!" The DJ yelled into his mike amid the cheers from the crowd. "And someone is gonna get pregnant tonight!"

Tyler snorted and sipped his beer and continued to watch the crowd. Now that his senses were beginning to clear he noticed that the crowd around him was primarily African American. There were a few Hispanics and maybe, maybe a handful of whites, so he couldn't help but feel like he was sticking out like a sore thumb. No one had given him a stink face yet so Tyler felt he'd help his cause by remaining on the outskirts, observing.

The music blasting from the speakers wasn't really his taste but it was a distraction. Once he drained one bottle and placed it on a table that was littered with other empty bottles, Tyler began to work on his second Heineken.

"Eh yo that bitch right there fine as hell. I'mma go holla," Tyler overheard one guy mutter to his friend.

Since he had nothing better to do with his time, Tyler watched as the taller of the two, the one who pointed out the "fine as hell bitch" approached the young woman. Though Tyler was only seeing her from the back he had to agree it was a fine back. The girl was petite in height, but with curves in all the right places. She had caramel skin that was revealed in the halter dress she was wearing that had a cut out on her right side. Her blonde hair brushed her shoulders and was styled in what Caroline once told him was a bob. Tyler rolled his eyes unable to believe he would remember something like that.

The guy tapped the woman on the shoulder and she turned around.

Tyler's eyes bulged out of his fucking head!

Bonnie?! Bonnie Bennett?! She was alive? The hell?

Tyler eyed the bottle of beer in his hand suspiciously wondering if someone slipped some kind of hallucinogen into his drink. No. Last he heard Bonnie was dead. She died attempting a spell that would return Jeremy back to the land of living and go figure the price for doing something of that magnitude would equal her death. Tyler heard the news from Matt from Jeremy who finally succumbed to the pressure to explain how he was alive. By the time the truth had been revealed, Bonnie had been dead a little over a month. Tyler hadn't been there to witness it of course, but he did stop and question why Bonnie sacrificed herself for the Gilberts—once again—and didn't want Jeremy to let anyone know she died.

Tyler was conflicted on how he felt about the news. On the one hand he could admire Bonnie for her boldness, but on the other hand he thought she had been a fucking moron. In his honest opinion, the Gilberts were not _worth _all the self-sacrifice everyone aside from him appeared to be more than willing to give. Yes, he understood perfectly that Bonnie considered the Gilberts family and since they all had so little left, Bonnie wanted to give her friends what they had been denied for so long. Happiness. However, that gift shouldn't have come at the price of her own life and happiness. At one point he and Gilbert had been friends, and Tyler mourned his passing, but he had accepted Jeremy's death and moved on. That's what everyone should have done.

Seeing Bonnie now, in the flesh, Tyler didn't know nor could he explain what sorcery this was. But most importantly, why wasn't he told? Matt knew how to get in contact with him, and true the last time he checked his post office box it might have been a couple of months ago, but still someone should have mentioned that Bonnie was alive!

However, Tyler wasn't so sure that the woman he was gawking at who had turned down the dance offer from the guy was in fact the strange girl he had grown up with but had never truly befriended.

So that prompted him to get a little closer.

Bonnie had turned back around to once again start dancing amid her circle of friends, people he had never laid eyes on until tonight. Tyler knew her scent. Bonnie always smelled like the earth after a rainstorm coupled with something sweet and slightly mouth-watering. He could be glad this encounters with Bonnie had been brief in the past because had he hung around her for more than a few minutes, he certainly would have drooled on her.

Caroline smelled good but there was always that twinge of death and decay his sensitive werewolf nose just couldn't avoid detecting. But Bonnie…

Tyler wiped at the corner of his mouth. And then discreetly sampled the air.

Earth. Fire. Vanilla. Cherry blossoms. And something unidentifiable that literally made his proverbial wolf ears stand on end. If he was in wolf form right now his tail would be wagging and his hind paw would repeatedly be stomping the ground.

Tyler cleared his throat and then tapped Bonnie on the shoulder.

"Yes, what?" she said in exasperation before those olive green eyes focused on him and really saw him. "Ohmygod!"

"Ditto," Tyler exclaimed unable to rip his eyes off Bonnie's face. Aside from being blonde now everything he remembered about her was the same. Right down to her crooked chin that on anyone else would look funny as hell, but it only added to Bonnie's….

Her what?

Jesus, she was stunning. Tyler forced his eyes to blink because he was beginning to freak out her friends by the way he was staring at her like he had never seen a girl before.

After a year, Bonnie couldn't believe this. She had been so careful. And now…now her secret was out. Seeing Tyler was going to ruin things. Bonnie could feel it and that's why she was already calculating the distance between herself and the door. But there was something she had to find out first.

"Tyler?" Bonnie's voice broke into his thoughts. Bonnie looked around wondering if he were here alone or if the others were with him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" that might have come out harsher than he intended, but Tyler had never been a fan of surprises and this was the surprise of the century.

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck, appearing uncertain, and uncomfortable. She turned around to face her retinue of friends who was watching the two of them like hawks, and taking notes as if they were planning to quiz her later.

"I'll be back in a minute, y'all," Bonnie said and then grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged him off the dance floor and then to the perimeter of the club where booths and tables lined the wall. "Are you here alone?" she whispered fiercely.

Tyler frowned. "How are you alive, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed and licked her blood red lips. That momentarily distracted Tyler. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, no shit," he remarked flippantly. "Does anyone else know you're not dead? Or _are_ you still dead?"

"Are you here alone, Tyler?" Bonnie reiterated what was most important.

The wolf had picked up the slight hysteria in Bonnie's voice. "Yes," he barked. "Now answer my question."

"I can't."

"Bonnie."

The young girl in question sighed. Bonnie watched as two people vacated a booth, and grabbing Tyler once more by the arm she pulled him over to it and lightly shoved him into the padded seat. She sat opposite of him. Thoughts raced through her head and she was trying to grab a hold of one. She never would have imagined running into anyone from her past, but the past like skeletons in the closet never stayed buried or hidden for long. Things had a way of finding you no matter how far or how fast you ran.

"I'm not dead," Bonnie told him plaintively. "I mean, yes I died but I was brought back by my ancestor Qetsiyah…"

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Tyler. "Okay," he motioned for her to continue.

"I can't really explain how she did it, but I can only think she performed the same spell I used to bring Jeremy back. She felt I deserved a second chance since it was her fault she didn't end Silas like she was supposed to. I was given strict orders not to tell anyone about my…resurrection. She disrupted the balance to bring me back and if anyone finds out…I don't know what could happen. No one knows the truth."

Tyler pursed his lips. Keeping secrets, especially one of this enormity, was what landed their asses in hot water all the time. Tyler only knew the bare mechanics of Bonnie's magic and all that jazz as he preferred to remain out of whatever mess was cooked up each week that required one of three things happening: Caroline being kidnapped, Elena being kidnapped, and Bonnie having to use magic to save the day. The only time the two of them conspired together was when Tyler agreed to let his body be used to "hide" Klaus since Alaric had been on a rampage to kill all vampires.

Running his fingers through his short, black hair, Tyler placed his elbows on his table. "Now I know the truth and I guess this is the part where you make me swear not to tell anyone," his black eyes became fixed on her. "How long have you been back?"

"A little over year. I wanted a fresh start. So I left Mystic Falls and enrolled at Clark Atlanta. I don't go by Bonnie Bennett anymore."

Tyler snorted but then could he really blame Bonnie for assuming a new identity? He would have had to do the same thing to remain under Klaus' radar.

"So what's your new name?"

A corner of Bonnie's painted lips lifted, "Alexandre Wesley. Everyone calls me Alex. Or Dre. Or whatever." Pause. "How long have you been in Atlanta?"

Tyler blew out a breath and then stretched out his arm along the back of the booth. "A few months."

"You don't look so good, Tyler."

"Thanks."

"I mean," Bonnie slid her hands over the table top. "You look like life has really kicked your ass."

"It has."

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Bonnie. What's wrong with me won't require a spell to fix it. This is…trippy. You're alive and you can't let anyone know and if you do, will the world implode?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I miss home but I'm glad to be away."

Tyler nodded and stared at Bonnie, tracing the shape of her face with his eyes. Blonde hair really did look good on her. Stopping the course of his thoughts, Tyler figured it would be best to leave now and not make things awkward, and since Bonnie was breaking the rules by talking with him, he should bow out now and not wait until danger found them.

Like it was programmed to do.

"I should get going," Tyler said abruptly.

"Oh, um…I guess you should."

Tyler rose from the booth. Bonnie did the same and the two former high school students looked at one another. A million questions plagued Bonnie but she was too chicken to ask them and get answers. She had been trapped on the Other Side but it didn't mean she hadn't been keeping tabs on her friends.

The only person Bonnie didn't have any details on were Tyler. True, they had never been all that close, but still Bonnie found herself thinking of him at the oddest of times.

"I guess it was good seeing you," Tyler muttered uneasily.

Bonnie nodded. Seeing Tyler brought back memories of her former life, and as much as she may have wanted to go down memory lane, at the same time she needed him gone.

"It was good seeing you, too, Tyler. And please…keep this between us."

Tyler's jaw ticked. He had no plans to become Jeremy Gilbert 2.0 but he would do what Bonnie asked and not say anything, which shouldn't be too hard since Matt was the only person he remained in touch with, sparingly at that.

"Take care, Bonnie."

The former witch smiled and then watched as Tyler pivoted in his boots, melted into the crowd, and vanished from sight.

**Several nights later…**

Homecoming had finally wrapped up and it was time for Bonnie to hit the books again. Ugh, she hated studying but unfortunately it was a necessary evil, and not one she could avoid especially if she wanted to pass her classes, and avoid academic probation.

Placing her glass of Dr. Pepper on a coaster as she sat at the dinning room table in the three bedroom apartment she shared with her friends, Lacey Porter and Tara Thornton, Bonnie had just cracked open her philosophy textbook, and uncapped her highlighter when the doorbell rang.

Frowning she got up and headed towards the front door. Lacey was at work and Tara was probably getting into another heated argument with her on again off again boyfriend Sam Merlotte so she along with them wasn't expecting anyone.

Looking out the peephole, Bonnie froze before coming out of her stupor. She yanked the door open and glared at one Tyler Lockwood.

"_What_ are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Tyler tapped his nose and smiled lazily at Bonnie. He swayed on his feet before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward. Bonnie yelped and jumped out of the way or Tyler would have landed right on top of her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned.

TBC.

**A/N: I had a hard time trying to figure out how and from what point in canon or to go by canon period to start this story. But I thought it would be important to go back and show Bonnie and Tyler at different stages in the past before their unexpected reunion in the future, because I'm all for believability. And if you've happened to see pics of Kat in that black dress when she wore during the Cannes festival that was my motivation for her makeover. So is Tyler drunk, or did he get into a scuffle that resulted in injury? I'm all for suggestions and letting you guys decide. More is to follow, hopefully soon. But thank you guys so much for giving this a chance. Until next time, love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Can I just say that I was blown away by the response the first chapter generated for my first Tonnie fic? Well, I was! Thank you guys so much for adding to your lists, and for leaving feedback, and for even paying this story attention! I have the best and most faithful readers/followers/fans in the entire world and I love you guys. Here is the latest. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Atlanta, GA—October 2014**

Dammit all to hell, Bonnie grumbled as she dragged Tyler's unconscious and heavy ass through the door after inviting him in. Inside she was furious as well as being tremendously concerned because apparently old habits died hard and the little do-gooder inside of her hoped he wasn't seriously injured. Though Bonnie caught whiffs of alcohol on Tyler's clothing and wafting from his slightly open mouth, she hadn't encountered any supernatural who could achieve a real state of inebriation. Unless he drank some vervain or wolfsbane laced bourbon, Tyler should have been able to handle his liquor.

This might be the only time Bonnie was appreciative of the fact her apartment was all one level and didn't have an upstairs portion. There wouldn't have been any way she could have carried his sturdy build up a flight of stairs with him currently drooling on her carpet. Bonnie paused to take a breath and give her straining muscles a break. She kneeled over Tyler and checked his pulse. It was racing and she frowned uncertain if that was good or bad.

Peeling open one eye Bonnie was relieved that the color was its usual deep, deep brown not tawny yellow. Tyler's eyes from a distance looked completely black, but in direct sunlight their true color was revealed. They could be as brown as an almond sometimes.

As she continued with her examination she noticed that the bottom of his T-shirt was shredded and drenched. Suspecting it to be sweat Bonnie touched it, drew her hand back and discovered it was blood. Lots of blood. Its coppery and metallic scent assaulted her nose. Gulping nervously, Bonnie lifted his shirt and saw the damage that had been done.

Four long and painful lacerations stretched from his right oblique to his navel. Blood gushed intermittedly every single time Tyler took a shallow breath. Judging from the jagged pieces of ripped skin it was safe to assume he had been clawed, and Bonnie knew exactly who or more appropriately _what _had done this to the hybrid.

Tyler mumbled something incoherently. His head thrashed back and forth across the carpet, forehead covered in sweat, lips dry, and peeling. He was more than likely dehydrated and who knew the last time he had blood. Sighing heavily, Bonnie slapped Tyler as hard as she could across the face. She needed him to wake up and move into her bedroom before one or both of her roommates returned home. Plus, she didn't want to have to explain why there were blood stains in the carpet.

A stinging pain in his cheek jolted Tyler momentarily awake. It was a fight to open his eyes and when he did his vision was in the pits. He couldn't see shit. Everything was out of focus, blurred. Fire roared through his abdomen and got lodged in his gums making him grit his teeth as another bout of pain coursed through him. Feverish and slightly delirious, Tyler Lockwood had no earthly idea where he was but instinctively he knew he was safe.

He caught a flash of blonde hair and thought maybe he was with Caroline and told his muscles to relax, chill he was in safe hands. But the pale white skin he expected to see was several shades darker, and Tyler soon realized that the scent of the person was wrong. Different from Caroline's. Sweeter. Intoxicating and dulling his senses lulling him to sleep. His head lifted momentarily off whatever scratchy and irritating surface it had been on, and he tried to look around his surroundings.

"Good you're awake. Can you stand up? Can you walk? I need to get you to my room."

The voice sounded familiar but his oratory skills were kind of out of sync and sound became distorted, but Tyler managed to catch the tail end of that sentence.

Get him to her room? Where was he? Tyler thought back for a moment. Oh, yes he found Bonnie. Bonnie who was alive and not dead. Not a ghost.

Tyler's head thudded against the carpet, eyes rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't comprehend what was happening to him, why he felt so strange, weak, and if his blood was on fire. But if he was with Bonnie he was safe and she would take care of whatever was wrong with him.

Cursing loudly that Tyler once again zonked out on her, Bonnie stood up abruptly to her feet, hands planted on her hips. She was tempted to kick him but she didn't want to cause him anymore discomfort than he was probably feeling right now. Marching into the kitchen, Bonnie rifled through the spice rack until she found the cayenne pepper.

He was going to get up one way or another.

Dousing her index finger with the hot spice, Bonnie kneeled over Tyler once more and covered his nostrils with it.

He sneezed, snapped to attention, and furiously rubbed his nose. Tears leaked from his eyes and he managed to sit up but then winced, cursed, and felt like spitting.

"What the hell?"

"Get up and move into my bedroom, Tyler," Bonnie ordered and then pointed in the direction of the hallway.

It took some effort on Tyler's end to move to his feet and when he did he gripped the back of the couch until his fingernails nearly shredded the fabric. Bonnie wrapped his left arm over her shoulder and began the trek to her room. She kicked open the door with her foot and then lowered Tyler on the bed as gently as she could.

Now that he was a little more conscious Tyler rubbed his eyes, blinked against the soft light that poured from the bedside lamp. Bonnie had disappeared to parts unknown but he could hear her rummaging around in the bathroom. She reappeared before getting lost in what he assumed was the closet, and then she was by his side holding a jewelry box, bottle of vodka, a trashcan, and first aid kit.

"Here," Bonnie thrust the bottle towards Tyler who didn't waste a second to accept it.

He kept his eyes on her as he screwed off the top and tipped the bottle to his lips. Bonnie slid her hands inside a pair of latex gloves, threw open the hood of the jewelry box, and retrieved two small baggies filled with some kind of herb. Tyler lifted a dark eyebrow in the air, and thought for one foolish moment that Bonnie was about to roll a blunt.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Bonnie asked.

Wordlessly, Tyler sat the bottle on the bedside table and then as carefully as he could, removed his shirt.

"Ahhhh, shit," he cursed and then dropped his destroyed T-shirt into the wastebasket at his feet. He laid against the pillows breathing heavily though his nostrils, lips pursed tightly. "What happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Bonnie removed two antiseptic wipes and began to clean the wounds. Tyler rewarded her efforts by cursing like a sailor and howling like a banshee. Bonnie sighed heavily wishing he'd shut up and take it like a man. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Blinking his eyes, Tyler shook his head and watched as Bonnie efficiently cleaned his wounds and the blood from his chest as if she had done this a million times. He thought back over his night, but he couldn't remember much after he left work, and he went to this new bar. Slowly the pieces were stitching together the harder he forced the memory out.

"I went for a drink after work and when I left there was a guy. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a hat and it was dark…he asked me something, and I guess I didn't have the right answer because he just hauled off and punched me. We got into it, and then, he did this," Tyler pointed at his belly.

Once the wound was clean, Bonnie removed the herbs, a small stone mixing bowl, and began to crush them.

"You got into a fight with an Omega. A bite or scratch from one is poisonous to supernaturals."

"Excuse me? A what?" Tyler momentarily lifted off the cushiony pillows he was propped up against uncertain he heard Bonnie correctly.

"I know we didn't have time to take a class on supernatural species, and we seem to be making up things as we go along, but there are subgroups among subgroups of supes, and you encountered an Omega."

"You mean an Omega werewolf?" Tyler wanted clarification.

Bonnie nodded and then once the herbs were crushed sufficiently, she began to apply them into the lacerations.

Tyler winced but bit back the stream of curses that wanted to roll off his tongue effortlessly.

"If I'm an alpha and he's an Omega…is that why I'm not healing…?" Tyler scowled. That was the piece of the puzzle that was hard for him to understand. "Is he stronger than me?"

"Tyler, there is more out there in the supernatural world than any of us could have imagined. There's a hierarchy for everything. And yes, Omegas are powerful_ and_ ancient. The Omega you encountered tonight was probably Spencer. He's surly and doesn't like new wolves encroaching on his turf. Especially alphas. He could have killed you, but he only wounded you to send you a message.

"Spencer doesn't turn into a wolf like you do during the full moon. He still maintains his human form, but he grows claws, his ears elongate, he gets ridiculously hairy, and his face resembles a dog, but he's still man. If a human is bitten by him, they can become a werewolf instantly. There is no curse to activate."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?" Tyler ran a frustrated hand over his short black hair.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know."

"And how do you even know any of this to begin with?"

The newly resurrected witch smiled, and then began to wrap a gauze bandage around Tyler's torso.

"I have my ways, Tyler. And I've been doing research. Besides, a good witch should always know where her enemies lay their heads, and what they're capable of."

This was still very confusing for the hybrid to accept as gospel. "Since he scratched me what's going to happen to me?"

"You'll heal," Bonnie flicked her emerald gaze at Tyler seeing the distress in his eyes. "But the process will be much slower than you're used to. You're very weak right now. If you're worried you'll transition into something else, you won't."

"How do you know?" Tyler snapped a bit impatiently.

Warning flashed in Bonnie's orbs, but she continued patching him up. "You think you're the first wolf I've treated since Spencer has been around? I can't seem to stay away from the life."

"So you still do spells and stuff?" Tyler dropped his attention to Bonnie's feather-like touch as she bound the gauze in place.

"No. I haven't cast a spell since the one I performed to bring Jeremy back. Truthfully I don't want to practice."

Tyler studied Bonnie for a moment and noticed that her voice had lowered and she looked kind of vulnerable. He could understand her aversion to practicing magic, the only part of her people seemed to care about.

As he continued to try to make sense of what Bonnie was saying the searing pain of his wounds began to lessen. Tyler still felt very sore as if he pulled all his abdominal muscles, but he felt his strength returning and the dull ache in his head receding. She didn't have to help him or give him sanctuary, but she did, and for that Tyler was extremely grateful.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

Halting her movements, Bonnie stared at Tyler. This might have been the longest conversation the two of them had had since they conspired to use his body has a storehouse for Klaus. She was thrown a bit off kilter, and her mind tumbled back through time. Back to that moment when Bonnie made a conscious decision she wouldn't allow anyone to push her around anymore.

Things had been urgent and tense, and Bonnie repeatedly questioned Tyler if he was okay being displaced within his own body. They hadn't had much time to do that spell.

"_We don't have any other options, Bonnie. If I don't agree to this we're all dead."_

"_I'll try to switch you back as soon as I can."_

"_I know you will. I trust you."_

The aftermath that followed set up a series of events no one could have anticipated the outcome. Bonnie had been pushed to her limits that fateful day where she stopped her own heart because she was convinced she could bring Elena back, stop her from transitioning. _I should have listened_, Bonnie's conscience tormented her day and night as she thought of the line of consequences that incapacitated her, made her impotent, and fearful of using magic.

Klaus' notorious impatience reared its head and he threatened to claw Tyler's heart right out of his chest, and that had been after he placed her in a chokehold. Bonnie didn't want Tyler to die since he pretty much sacrificed himself so that everyone in Klaus' line could live including the trio of doom, Caroline, and her mom. Bonnie had been stuck between a rock and a hard place especially after she had been warned by Grams that if she performed another spell using dark magic she would get punished.

Those bitches certainly knew where to strike Bonnie in the heart. Instead of lashing her like a whip with consequences they took it out on Grams where Bonnie couldn't get to her, couldn't reach her, couldn't save or help her. It was all her fault and all she had been trying to do was keep her friends alive.

Yet Klaus in Tyler's body forced her go against the spirits because he couldn't wait a single day.

"Hey," Tyler reached over and placed his meaty hand on Bonnie's shoulder jolting her from her mini-daydream. "You okay?"

Nodding stiffly, Bonnie shucked off the latex gloves and dumped them in the trashcan. She rose from the bed, her back to Tyler. "You should rest. I need to study."

"I can go home. I don't have to stay here."

Bonnie spun around and rage suddenly filled her orbs. "Why the hell did you come have to come here?"

Tyler was more than a little taken aback by her anger. In all honesty, he had no idea how he was able to find Bonnie in a city as big as Atlanta. It wasn't like he had a GPS device on her. But it was words and desperation that looped over and over in his mind: Find Bonnie. Had to find Bonnie. So he drove, taking unfamiliar streets until finally he caught a faint whiff of her fragrance that brought him right to her doorstep. Yet he got the distinct impression Bonnie wasn't curious about the method he used to find her, but the fact his presence triggered deep and painful memories in his old classmate.

Classmates. That's all they had been to one another and here he came to her knowing that she wouldn't turn him away and would offer to help him. Not like he had much chance to ask Bonnie anything before he succumbed to the pain of his injuries and lost consciousness. In Tyler's mind, what he did made him no better than the people who used Bonnie up until she was literally dry. He felt awful about that.

Slowly he rose to his feet and easily towered over her. Though Bonnie's eyes were clearly throwing daggers at him, and her nostrils flared with barely repressed anger, there was a cloak of vulnerability and sadness acting as a shield that repelled Tyler but also drew him in. He was still having a hard time processing the fact she was alive, and he was talking to her. They had never been friends and you'd think after all the near death experiences they went through that some kind of bond would have formed between them. But it never did.

Whenever something traumatic happened everyone apart from Bonnie and on occasion Matt, had someone to turn to. He had Caroline. Elena had the Salvatores, Jeremy, and Alaric when he was alive. All Bonnie had was magic.

"I can't tell you how I found you, Bonnie. And the last thing I want to do is bring any drama to your life. That's why it's probably best I go. But thank you again for helping me."

It was the fact he said "thank you" that made Bonnie _want_ to relent. Hearing those words was so rare, and he didn't thank her like he was mocking her at the same time. Added to that, Tyler didn't have a clean shirt to put on and he very well couldn't waltz out of her apartment topless though she was sure a few of her neighbors wouldn't mind. Injuries notwithstanding, Tyler had an impressively chiseled torso that could grace the cover of any men's health magazine. Her eyes couldn't help but to take in his physique.

She cleared her throat. She shouldn't be thinking about him along those terms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just on edge."

"I understand. So I am," Tyler muttered dryly.

Bonnie knew that out of everyone from her past Tyler had caused her the less grief and heartache. He never hurt her. Never laid a hand on anyone she cared about. Never betrayed her. Never made her feel as if her life was worth less than those standing around her. She wasn't mad at him per se, but he was a vague representation of the life she fought tooth and nail to leave behind. Too bad she maintained her memories of her former life. It would have been nice to start with a blank slate.

That thought in mind, Bonnie knew there was no way she could throw him out in his weakened state.

"No, no you should rest at least for an hour. You might feel fine now, but the poison in your system has to work its way out."

Tyler dipped his head and bent his knees a little to make direct eye contact with Bonnie. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"I'm sure. Ah," Bonnie retrieved the TV remote and shoved it in his direction. "Get comfortable. Do you need anything?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded. "I need to hit the books so I'll check on you later."

Disappearing from her room, Bonnie closed the bedroom door after her departure and blew out a breath.

**:::::**

"Fuck me, naw fuck you! Fuck you, you old crazy ass cracker!" Tara charged through the front door and hung up her cell phone, huffing indignantly as she stepped inside the apartment. She spotted Bonnie studying at the dining room table. "Sorry," she apologized for disrupting her roomie.

Bonnie shook her head used to Tara's frequent and expletively laced outbursts. "Had another fight with Sam?"

Tara threw her purse on the couch before following suit, petulantly crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know why I mess with his honky ass, Lex."

"Maybe you shouldn't refer to him as honky and cracker every five seconds and the two of you might actually get along for once."

Tara rolled her eyes and then kicked off her slingback sandals. "Then that would ruin the romance between us," she smiled tightly. "I swear we can get into an argument over any stupid fuckin' thing. Take tonight for example. I wanted to watch _Safehouse_, but his stupid ass wanted to watch _Monster's Ball_ because he said Halle Berry and Billy Bob Thornton reminded him of us. Like I go around throwing my titties in some guy's face because yeah my husband happens to be on death row and I have an obese child that ain't in school I got to haul around to my job 'cause I can't afford daycare, and if I leave him alone at the house he'll eat everything in sight. The nerve of the illiterate hillbilly."

Bonnie snickered quietly.

"It would be just like him to assume every single black woman in America has a baby daddy that's locked up, and we don't have two pennies to rub together to take care of our bastard children."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Bonnie knew she needed to get Tara off this topic of discussion before she started throwing out statistics.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, Tara. He was probably trying to compliment you and say you remind him of Halle Berry."

The look Bonnie earned for playing devil's advocate would have stopped anyone's heart. Tara's deep ebony skin and long microbraids was a far cry from Halle's honeyed complexion and short spiky hair. Tara's beauty was the kind that ensnared you once you looked into those dark, mahogany almond shaped eyes feathered with thick, long lashes. Plenty of guys hit on Tara, but the moment she opened her mouth and sliced them six ways from Sunday with her tongue they never approached her again. Tara exuded a tough exterior that dared anyone to get close and draw back a nub, but Bonnie knew she was as soft as a marshmallow on the inside.

"Who fucking asked you?" Tara grumbled moodily.

From her deep Louisiana accent many people had written off Tara Thornton as being educated, but if they actually sat down and spoke with her at length they would find a scholarly academic who could talk circles around the so-called great minds of the 21st century. Tara attended CAU on a full academic scholarship and had been a recipient of the Chancellor's Award two years running. Hoping to go into litigation, Tara Thornton was well on her way to becoming the female version of Johnny Cochran.

Now if she could get her temper under control, the feisty southern belle could have the world at her feet.

"Tara if you are so frustrated with Sam like you claim you are day in and day out, why are you still with him?"

"I don't know," Tara whined. "I've known him since we were in middle school. We have history, you know. As easy as it might be to tell him to kick rocks, and dust my shoulders off I guess…I guess I love his crazy white ass."

"Yeah, I get that you love him but that doesn't mean you have to be with him. I don't think a relationship should entail constantly butting heads, getting into arguments and borderline physical altercations, but hey whatever works for you."

"This coming from the chick who I think is a closet virgin," Tara muttered. "Have you ever seen a man naked?"

A burst of rich male laughter caught both females attention. Tara looked over the back of the couch towards the direction of the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Her ebony colored orbs traversed over to Bonnie who looked worried.

"What was that?" Tara queried suspiciously.

"I left the TV on."

"That didn't sound like it came from the TV. You got a man back there, Alexandre?"

"No," Bonnie replied and went back to jotting down notes from her philosophy book.

Tara hefted her weight from the couch and slinked off to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She then joined Bonnie at the table and fingered a couple of books.

"Shit, I need to study, too, but I can't. Not when that asshole is still fresh on my brain. It's too early to go to bed. What time is Lacey coming home?"

Bonnie shrugged purposely keeping her eyes off Tara. "She didn't give me a time, but I wouldn't put it past her to crash at Danny's house after she does her rotation at the hospital."

Tara sucked her teeth in annoyance. Bonnie smiled. She knew Lacey's _healthy _relationship with her boyfriend of three years Danny Desai got on Tara's last nerve proving that you didn't have to come from the same ethnic background in order to have a successful relationship. Danny was half Indian half white and Lacey was African American, and they rarely allowed their cultural differences to come between them, even if everyone else had an opinion and wasn't shy about sharing it. Danny was very protective of Lacey, and supportive of her dreams while also doing his own thing. Bonnie couldn't wait for them to marry and have children, and prove all the naysayers wrong.

Their roommate Lacey worked as a certified nurse's assistant with aspirations of becoming a registered nurse. Bonnie barely saw Lacey as she was either in class, at work, or squeezing in time with Danny. Between Tara and her recurrent relationship drama with Sam, it left Bonnie plenty of time to hit the books something she never quite did in high school.

Her graduation had been a joke and Bonnie was sure the only reason she passed her classes was because her father had become mayor.

Thinking of home made her return her attention to the person hiding out in her bedroom.

"Tyler, keep it down. You're not supposed to be here," Bonnie whispered as quietly as she could hoping he'd hear her if he were listening to her conversation with her roommate.

"Hmm. Did you say something?" Tara drank another sip of her beer.

"No."

The sound of Tara's ringing cell phone disrupted the silence. "Damn, that's probably Sam again."

Bonnie watched her roommate rise from the table and retrieve her phone. An aggravated sigh escaped Tara before she answered, came back to collect her beer, and sauntered off to her room.

Tapping her pen rhythmically on the table, chewing on her bottom lip, Bonnie didn't envy Tara but she might have envied Lacey and what she had with Danny. But then relationships weren't on her list of priorities. Bonnie just wanted to focus on herself—for change and set a precedent. With that in mind she went back to studying and took her mind off the hybrid recuperating in her bedroom.

However, minutes later Bonnie decided to go check on Tyler. He was out cold, remote in hand, head twisted at an awkward angle that blocked his air supply, and the sound emitting from his mouth sounded like a cross between a shriek and a snarl.

Grumbling yet again, Bonnie shook Tyler by the shoulder. No response. "Tyler?" she said his name as loudly as she could without alerting her roommate there was indeed a man in her room. Still nothing. Running her hands down her face, Bonnie shook her head. "This…this can't be happening."

Having an unconscious hybrid in her bed was the last thing Bonnie needed, and Tyler did look peaceful as if he hadn't had a proper night's rest since who knows when. She could certainly sympathize with him on that end. Before she died, Bonnie had had her fair share of sleepless nights. Kicking him out would be cruel, but she needed her rest, too and she doubted she'd get much with him hogging her bed. Resigned, Bonnie would allow Tyler to stay the night, but tonight would be the _only_ night he warmed her sheets. That was her vow.

**June 2012, March 2013**

Resurrection didn't necessarily feel like anything. There had been little pain but Bonnie recalled being violently ill for about three hours as she adjusted to being in her physical body once more. After Jeremy finally buckled and told the truth of what happened to her, it had been more than hard for Bonnie to stand there unseen at the Salvatore boardinghouse, and watch her father crumble into agonizing pieces. Bonnie immediately started crying and wanted to show herself to him and say she was fine and she was okay because she was with Grams. However, Grams had been right there with her, restraining her by the arm, grave look on her face.

"They need to accept the truth and move on, Bonnie."

"But I want him to know that what happened to me isn't anyone's fault, and that I'm okay."

"They know you're with me and that I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, nothing can because you're dead."

Though Bonnie knew Grams wasn't trying to be harsh she still recoiled.

"NO! NO!, NO!," Elena's hysterical voice drew Bonnie's attention. "She can't be…no! Bonnie can't be dead!"

Fear struck Bonnie in her cold, un-beating heart and she wondered if it was going to start again. If Elena flipped off her switch then her death really would be in vain, not to say it wasn't already, but Elena would make Bonnie's sacrifice null and void if she shut out feeling emotion once more, and became that cold hearted bitch who made life a living hell.

Bonnie observed as Damon walked over to Elena and wrapped her up in his arms, running his hand along the back of her head. He reassured her in a dulcet tone that Bonnie was too powerful to let a little spell do her in. But Elena thrust him away, and then approached her brother. Fire in her eyes.

"What the hell happened, Jeremy?"

Feeling put on the spot and as if he were in a cage with starving animals, Jeremy swallowed thickly.

"I don't know what happened exactly," he tried to explain. "I was with Bonnie in the cave wanting to say goodbye before she closed the veil. Something happened to me and I felt different. I could feel my heart beating, there was air in my lungs, and when Bonnie touched me I couldn't feel it. Bonnie hadn't been sure the spell she did to bring me back worked or not, and when she saw that it did she finally told me…"

"She died bringing you back," Caroline interrupted dazedly. "My best friend is dead," her chin quivered in disbelief.

Elena pulled at her hair and it was just a mess what happened next. Punches were thrown, accusations were pitched, and Bonnie couldn't do anything about it. In the end, she was given a proper funeral and burial, so what more could a person who died before their time could ask for?

"_To return you must let go of everything, must say goodbye to the life and the people in it that you've known. For, to go back as the person you remember equals death, and death can _never _be cheated. _Twice._"_

That was the last thing Bonnie remembered before Qetsiyah cast the spell and she was brought back to life. Waking up six feet underground in a casket was loads of fun, but Bonnie escaped her underground sarcophagus with the help of a devout follower of her ancestor by the name of Benjamin.

"My Lady has told me all I have to do," Benjamin had said as he handed Bonnie bottle after bottle of water as her body shook and quivered. She was wrapped in several thermal blankets but she could never get warm.

Benjamin explained as he drove Bonnie out of town that Qetsiyah through dreams and visions had led him to Bonnie's burial plot in Mystic Falls. He knew people who could give her a new identity, and a place to stay, and had advised her to keep quiet about her old life and to never return to her place of birth. That was the major and absolute condition of her crossing _back _over. No one could ever learn the truth about her reemergence to the land of the living, because if she showed herself the cycle would start all over again.

"Am I unnatural?" Bonnie had wondered aloud. She had been completely clueless on what she had returned as. Herself? A witch? All human? A zombie with sentient abilities?

"The world at large would say that you are unnatural. Being resurrected just adds another layer of coolness to your substance."

Bonnie had to say she liked Benjamin after that. She stayed with him and his family in Athens, Georgia for two months before Benjamin felt she was ready to tackle on the real world as Alexandre Nicole Wesley.

"You will always be Bonnie Bennett, here," Benjamin pointed at her heart. "But here this is where the new you resides," he pointed to her head next. "Qetsiyah has made you free from your prior life and to go back to reveal anyone the truth would be an insult."

"I understand but what if I accidentally cross paths with one of my friends? What am I supposed to do?"

"You believe My Lady hasn't thought of everything? Only those who have never hurt, abused, or taken all you've done for granted will be able to see the real you, Bonnie. You could march right up to your friends and they wouldn't know who you are."

Bonnie had been astonished to say the least. She knew Qetsiyah was powerful but she didn't think she was _that _powerful to be able to shield Bonnie's presence in such a way that she would be virtually unrecognizable and undetectable to those who had been close to her.

In that moment, Bonnie wanted more than anything to see her dad one final time before leaving his life for good, but the risk was too great, and she didn't want to defy Qetsiyah. The young witch could say that spending months on the Other Side taught her several valuable lessons, the foremost being self-preservation. It was why she decided to cut and color her hair and change her style of dress just in case.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me," Benjamin said and then helped Bonnie into her new car.

So far Bonnie hadn't needed to reach out to Benjamin, but that all might change.

**:::::**

"_Only those who have never hurt, abused, or taken all you've done for granted will be able to see the real you, Bonnie."_

Benjamin's words spoken to her over a year ago resonated in Bonnie's head. She had forgotten what he told her as she enshrined herself in her new life in Atlanta, thrived, and no longer felt the need to constantly look over her shoulder thinking at any second she'd be discovered. Everyone believed she was still dead. And it was better they all continued to believe that lie, but it was a lie that was also the truth. The girl they knew as Bonnie Bennett_ was_ dead.

Plenty of times Bonnie wanted to come clean with the truth to her roommates and the friends she made at school, but at the end of the day, she knew it was best that they not know who she really was.

Bonnie was still somewhere between wakefulness and unconsciousness, so she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed, hugging her pillow, and burrowing against the source of heat beating against her back. The one thing Bonnie had a difficult time in overcoming was constantly feeling cold. Her hands were usually freezing and anytime she had to shake someone's hand she waited for them to shrink back from her touch. It was the norm and just one of several reminders that she had been an honorary member of the dead. No amount of caffeine or layers of clothes warmed her system to the point of retaining any kind of body heat.

Bonnie felt something hard and heavy move against her and that instantly made her eyes pop open. There was a body lying next to her in bed. No that wasn't exactly accurate. There was a body seemingly molded to hers. Arms were draped around her waist, a nose was buried in her hair, a stubble chin rested on the nook of her shoulder, and a muscular leg was sandwiched between hers.

Oh no. Not good. But it kind of…felt good. Bonnie felt protected. Cared for. Important. But this was wrong.

Tyler stirred a little as if he might wake up, but he only settled into a much deeper sleep. He clutched the body in his arms tighter, a sense of serenity and peace passed through him like a current throughout the night, and Tyler couldn't recall the last time he slept this well. It may have been years ago when his nights weren't peppered with nightmares of the monster he felt he was doomed to become the second he activated the werewolf curse, and again when he became a hybrid. Whatever this feeling was that lulled him into such a peaceful sleep, Tyler wanted to bottle it up and sell it, but yet keep it for himself.

Soft hair tickled his nose and he smiled a little and felt the body he was holding prisoner shift against him. Curves pressed into him, and the dormant cells in his body began to fire and respond and within seconds he was at half-mast. The minute he inhaled the rich, decadent scent of his companion and Tyler was at full salute.

Bonnie sat up abruptly the minute she felt Tyler's erection pressing between her ass. She tried to tell herself that was just a normal response she knew most men had early in the morning. However, it was Tyler. Tyler who was or had been in love with her best friend Caroline.

Caroline. Admittedly it was Bonnie's first time really thinking of Caroline, and she wondered what the bubbly vampire would have to say if she knew her ex-boyfriend was currently getting hard in her bed.

Embarrassment flooded Bonnie's cheeks, and she glared down at Tyler who was wide awake and staring at her like he had no memory of stumbling into her home and disrupting her life. When he became aware of the state of his body and the fact he had been holding on to Bonnie like a security blanket, mortification killed his erection and he hopped out of bed, hands braced in front of his crotch. Luckily he was still wearing his jeans.

Slowly, Bonnie crawled out of bed and avoided making eye contact with Tyler. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"I would offer you some coffee but it looks as if you're stimulated enough."

Tyler snorted ruefully and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean anything by it."

Bonnie nodded. "I know. It's just biology."

Yeah, Tyler would allow Bonnie to believe it was just biology and nothing more.

Awkwardness cloaked the air, but it was interrupted when a knock sounded on Bonnie's door.

"Hey, Lex, are you up?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as her roommate Lacey proceeded to enter her room without waiting for Bonnie's response.

Lacey Porter first had her eyes fixed on Bonnie before she caught sight of a man looming on the other side of the bed—shirtless and looking as if he wanted the floor to eat him.

"Oh, hey," Lacey stammered and felt her cheeks blaze. "I didn't know…sorry. Um…yeah," Lacey quickly ducked out of the room closing the door after her departure.

Hands on her hips, Bonnie faced Tyler. "I guess this means you have to stay for breakfast now."

Chapter end.

**A/N: I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, but then I'm rarely happy with anything I post. I'm kind of stealing some of Teen Wolf's wolf mythology while making up some of my own, and I don't feel one bad iota about it, but I'm not borrowing any of their storylines so no worries there. Next chapter Tyler meets Bonnie's roommates, and we delve a little bit more into their current lives. And will Bonnie's resurrection remain only between the two of them? Enquiring minds wants to know. Until next time, love you! **


End file.
